gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Philips Industries
For the business, see Trevor Philips Enterprises Trevor Philips Industries is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V ''given to protagonist Trevor Philips by Tao Cheng and his translator. Description Trevor enters in a bar and meets Tao Cheng and his translator. Quickly after, Trevor receives a call from Chef, telling him to come quick to the enterprises. Chef says, that the Aztecas are on there way to the enterprises to take out Trevor and his meth business. Trevor locks Tao and his translator in a ice box so they don't get caught up in the upcoming shootout with the Aztecas. Chef and Trevor rush into the meth lab just in time before waves of Aztecas start to descend on the meth lab. If Ortega was spared, he will join in on the Aztecas assault, but is killed by Trevor in the process. After the shootout, Trevor frees Tao and the translator from the ice box, Tao's translator is angry about being put in the freezer and says that him and Tao have seen enough and leave. Deaths *Ortega - Killed during the shootout. (Only if spared in Mr.Philips) Mission Objectives *Go to Ace Liquor store. *Defend the liquor store from the Aztecas. *Go to the front door and kill the remaining Aztecas. Gold Medal Objectives *Body Count - Kill 32 enemies. *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health and armor. *Scrap Man - Destroy 6 Vehicles *Time - Complete within 4:30 Aftermath The Senora Beacon Newspaper "Sandy Shores has been torn apart by violence once again after rival drug gangs clashed in a shootout at the Ace Liquor store, which is rumored to be a front for a drug manufacturing operation. If i had a dollar for every meth lab they'd found in Sandy Shores over the last decade, i'd probably be able to afford one of those fancy fiberglass roofs for my trailer by now. Remember the good old days in Blaine County before methamphetamine when people would let off steam by drinking themselves unconscious every night?" Bleeter Posts *@lspapacarlos - "''chinagadazo los varios aztecas got mad casulties at the alamo sea that shit gotta get put right" *@right4eva - "U read about that meth lab in sandy shores? Those redneck druggies can keep killin each other far as im concerned cancel out some of them babies they keep havin. Right?" Weazel News In hillbilly news, more violence at the Alamo Sea where local drug dealers clashed with chicano gang The Aztecas, at the Ace Liquor store in Sandy Shores. Which is an alleged front for a Methamphetamine manufacturing operation. Our reporter spoke to this man at the scene. "It was terrifying, I was really scared that it would affect the street price of crystal. I love smoking crystal." Trivia *Small snippets of this mission can be viewed in the second in-game trailer. *The truck that breaks through the gates is explosion proof until it comes to a stop. *This is one of the few times the player can obtain the rare Phoenix, if the vehicles didn't explode during the mission. *When Trevor enters in his Bodhi at the beginning of the mission, the radio station playing will always be Soulwax FM and Tao Cheng will be dancing by the songs, hinting that this could be his favorite radio station. *After Trevor traps Tao Cheng and his translator in the ice box, and the shootout begins, you can sometimes see that some of Ortega's men are in fact Vagos, and can be heard yelling things such as, "Vagos run this, bitch!" and "Oh, shit they got another Vago!". This is most likely a developer oversight. The same dialogue is heard in GTA Online missions that involve the Vagos. *When Trevor hides Cheng Jr. and the translator in the ice box, this could be a reference to the film The Hangover Part II, where the main characters hid the body of a supposedly dead Mr. Chow inside an ice box. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 15 Trevor Phillips Industries|Trevor Philips Industries Mission Walkthrough Navigation }} fr:Trevor Philips Industries (mission) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V